All the levels
by csimiamifreako
Summary: There are many levels in a relationship. Follow Tim and Calliegh through those levels, and the trials that come with each one. Sorta a strange title, but I really couldn't think of anything else! TALLIEGH STORY! Gotta Love Those! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Moving up

**So here is a new story I wrote awhile back, and am just now getting around to posting! I havent decided officially on a name, so it may possibly change later on! Sorry for that possibility! **

**Current Title: All the levels**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Talliegh! Yeah!**

**Characters: In this chapter, Tim and Calliegh with the slight mention of Horatio and 'everyone'**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned...I don't. I'm just a thirteen year old girl who adores the show and all the people who make it, so remember that if you think of sueing me!**

"Dinner was great, Tim. I didn't know you were such a good cook." Calliegh said as she plopped down on Tim's couch.

"Thanks." Tim said as he sat next to her. "My parents owned a restaurant, so I learned to cook early on in life." Calliegh smiled and laid her head back on the couch and closed her eyes. Tim leaned over and began kissing Calliegh's neck, earning a small moan from her. "So what do you wanna do now?" Tim asked in between kisses.

"Hm, I like what we're doing right now." Calliegh replied.

"I have a few ideas to make this better." Tim said. Calliegh pulled back and looked at him seriously. "Tim, we've only been dating a couple of months. Are you sure you wanna take our relationship up to the next level?"

"Well I wouldn't just cook for you if i wasn't ready." Tim said. Calliegh threw him a look. "Tim, this is serious.

"I know it is." Tim pulled Calliegh to her feet and kissed her before continuing. " I know this is serious Cal, and so am I. I think it's time we moved up our relationship. I'm ready if you are?"

Calliegh took a minute to think about what he said. She really wanted to, but what if they weren't ready? What if they did and then things got to complicated and they broke up? How would things be at work? Pushing these thought out of her head, she looked up to Tim and smiled.

"I am. I'm ready."

Tim looked into Calliegh's eyes to make sure she was really ready for this. Once he was sure she was, he lent down and kissed her passionately. Calliegh giggled as Tim swooped her up into his arms and carried her off to the bedroom.

**Tallieghforevertallieghforevertallieghforevertallieghforevertallieghforevertallieghforever**

"What are you thinking about?" Tim asked as she brushed a piece of long blonde hair away from Calliegh's porcelain face. They were on Tim's balcony sitting on his swinging bench. Calliegh was snuggled up against Tim and they were over looking the ocean. Listening to the peaceful and calming sound of the waves crashing together.

"Your so different." Calliegh replied, running her fingers over Tim's bare chest.

"Is that good or bad?" Tim asked before starting to kiss her neck.

"Well." Calliegh started, but finding it hard with Tim's kisses. "It's just, all the other guys I've been with, they just assume because of what I do, that I like things rough. But you, you know what I do, yet you still see I'm a woman. You don't assume, your just so gentle with me. It's different, but nice."

"So that's good, right?"

Calliegh chuckled. "Yes, it's very good."

"I love you." Tim said, pulling her in for a kiss.

Calliegh pulled back to read his face before replying. "I love you too."

Tim laid his head back, wearing a smug look on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Calliegh repeated his question to him.

Tim sat back up to look at Calliegh. "Well." He began. "I'm thinking, were out here on my porch, listening to the sounds of the ocean, we both said we love each other, we both showed out love for each other."

The last comment earned a smirk from Calliegh. "What are you getting at, Tim?" Calliegh asked.

"Well, I know we've only been dating a few months, but I'm thinking, I'm gonna ask you to marry me."

Calliegh turned her head back to the ocean. "That's just the sleep deprivation talking."

"No it's not." Tim said. Calliegh turned to look at him. "Your serious?"

"Dead serious." Tim replied. "So what do you say? I don't know if this counts as a proper proposal, but I know how I feel about you, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. And I know I don't have a ring but-"

Calliegh cut him off. She didn't want to hear it. There was only one thing she wanted to do right now. She wanted to kiss Tim, which is just what she did. It started soft and slow, just her lips moving against his, but instinctively, Tim began kissing her back, and the kiss soon deepened.

"So, is that a yes?" Tim asked, after they pulled apart and had caught their breathe.

"That's absolutely a yes. Yes, a million times over." Calliegh replied. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before curling up on his chest. It hadn't been the proposal she always planned when she was a little girl. It wasn't the most ideal proposal either, but to her, it was perfect.

"People are gonna think were crazy." Calliegh said as Tim rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Who cares what people think." Tim said. Not as a question, but as a statement.

"Well, what will Horatio say?" Calliegh asked

"This is Horatio were talking about." Tim said. "He probably wont even look up when we tell him and then after, he'll look up as if he's been paying attention the whole time and say 'Just make sure you put the report on my desk."

"Your terrible." Calliegh laughed.

"But you love me anyway, right?" Tim asked.

"Of course I do." Calliegh replied, kissing him softly. "You know what you said earlier, about moving up a level?"

"Yeah." Tim said, wondering where she was going with this.

"Well we moved up two."

"How do you figure?" Tim asked.

"Well, obviously the level we did physically, and then the engagement." Calliegh said. "Now there is really only two more levels we can move up."

"And those would be?" Tim asked.

"Well, actually being married, and then, if you want, having a baby."

"Well, the wedding probably won't be for awhile." Tim said. "But I think we can get started on the second one right now."

Tim rose to his feet, pulling Calliegh with him, and then brought her in for a kiss. Slowly, they began stumbling back to the bedroom, shedding the little clothes they had one on the way.

**TBC...**

**So I hope you guys like it! It is sorta, I guess, cheesey? But hey, lots of people like cheese right? It's like one of the top selling dairy products, well ice cream is up there two, but thats not my point. My point, you ask? Please review! I promise milk and cookies for those who do, or if you perfer, cheese and ice cream!**


	2. Another Level

**Title: All the levels**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Eric, Calliegh, and Alexx**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I'm not getting paid for these, let me go check my wallet...uh nope, I'm broke. Hey I found a five dollar bill, maybe I am...**

**A/N: So, I'm thinking maybe keeping the title for good! Here is the next chapter, skips ahead a few weeks! In this chapter, everyone knows their engaged (in case you are wondering!) I don't know how long this will be on the website, but in the typing program I'm using, it says six pages, so sorry if it's short. Anyway, one with the story...Oh yeah, dont forget to review!**

"Hey, Calliegh." Alexx greeted with a warm smile, as she headed to the coffee maker in the breakroom.

"Hey." Calliegh replied weakly from where she was lying on the couch.

"Sweety, don't take this the wrong way, but you look terrible. You really should go home."

"I can't." Calliegh answered through closed eyes.

"And why not?" Alexx asked in her angry mother tone.

"Because I already took a week off, and I have to come back to work today, flu or no flu." Calliegh said. "But trust me, in six hours, Tim is gonna drive me home and I'm gonna sleep like a baby."

Alexx turned at the mention of the word 'baby.' "Calliegh." Alexx said slowly before taking a seat on the couch next to Calliegh. "Sweety, is there any chance that your-"

Calliegh bolted right up. "No, no I am not. I'm just sick with the flu."

"Calliegh, the flu doesn't usually last a week." Alexx pointed out.

"It does for some people." Calliegh argued. "And I'm not pregnant."

"Well, you should have an idea if you are or not, it is your body." Alexx said. "Are you late?"

Calliegh looked at Alexx sheepishly. "Yes." she squeeked out. "But I thought, I just missed cause I was sick."

"I think it's the other way around." Alexx said. "Your sick because you missed."

"I'm not pregnant." Calliegh insisted.

"Is there any chance you could be?" Alexx asked her.

"Yes, of course there is a chance. But I'm not." Calliegh said.

Alexx sighed. "Come with me." Alexx pulled Calliegh up off the couch and out of the break room towards the parking garage.

**Useyourimaginationitsmorefunthantheboringoldlinebreakerthatnormallygoeshereseeimcreative**

"What are we doing here?" Calliegh asked as she followed Alexx down an isle of a small convience store.

"To buy some of these." Alexx said as she looked through different brands of pregnancy tests.

"Alexx, I don't-"

"Calliegh." Alexx cut her off. "It would be better just to make sure."

Calliegh sighed as Alexx selected a pregnancy test and made her way back to the front of the store.

"Why do you have to buy two?" Calliegh asked, as Alexx laid the items on the counter.

"To double check whatever the first one says." Alexx replied.

"I already know what it's gonna say, I'm-"

"-Not pregnant." Alexx finished. "I know, you just have to check."

The guy at the counter cleared his throat. "Is this all I can get for you?"

"Yes." Alexx said as she pulled out her wallet.

Calliegh sighed and leaned against the counter as Alexx paid for the tests.

**Againuseyourimaginationitsbettertouseitifyoudontnowyouneverwillsouseyourimaginationbesmart**

"I can't do this." Calliegh said as she paced the small bathroom nervously.

"Calliegh, you need to calm down." Alexx said.

"I can't." Calliegh said. "What if it says yes?"

"Then you'll take the second one." Alexx said.

"And what if that one says the same thing?" Calliegh asked, now near tears.

"Then you'll have a little baby on the way. Don't you want kids?" Alexx asked.

"Yes." Calliegh said. "But I wasn't planning on them yet. Tim and I aren't even married yet."

"It'll be just fine." Alexx comforted.

"Should it be finished yet?" Calliegh asked.

Alexx glanced at her watch. "Probably."

Calliegh made her way to the sink and picked up the test.

"Whats it say?" Alexx asked.

Calliegh took a deep breathe. "Wheres the other test?"

Alexx laughed as Calliegh grabbed the second box and hurried into the stall.

**Imaginationsfunforyouandmesouseyourimaginationagainandagainandagainandagainandagain**

"So whats it say?" Alexx asked ten minutes later.

"I don't know." Calliegh said. "I'm too scared to look."

"Calliegh, you have to look, your gonna have to tell Tim if you are or not." Alexx pointed out.

Calliegh nodded, sighed, and removed the test from the box.

"Whats it say?" Alexx asked again.

"Same thing as the first." Calliegh said. "How could this happen?"

"Well" Alexx started. "I'm guessing you were in bed with Tim and-"

"Thanks, Alexx." Calliegh interrupted. "But thats not quite what I meant. How can I be pregnant?"

"Well, Calliegh, these home tests aren't always accurate, you will need to see a Doctor to confirm." Alexx said.

"Oh, no, Alexx, please can you do it?" Calliegh begged.

Alexx sighed. "Even if I do, if the test says what the last two did, you have to see a Doctor regularly."

"I know." Calliegh said. "I just need to know for sure before I tell Tim. We've talked about having kids, he wanted them now, I was the one who wanted to wait, I just don't want to get his hopes up and it turn out saying I'm not."

"Alright." Alexx agreed. "Cup or needle?"

"I think I've done enough tests on my pee for today." Calliegh said. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll take the needle."

"Okay, I'll meet you in the break room in ten minutes."

**whydowehavetodothisagainwhywhywhycananybodyunderstandwhatimsayinginthesethings**

Ten minutes later, Alexx walked into the break room, supplies in hands, to find Calliegh lying on the couch, her eyes closed. "Calliegh?"

Calliegh opened her eyes and looked up to Alexx. Alexx noted she had been crying. "How am I gonna tell him?" Calliegh asked?

Alexx made her way to the couch and Calliegh sat up to make room for Alexx. "Sweety, it doesn't matter how you tell him, he's gonna be happy, and so are you. It may take awhile to grow on both of you, but even then, he's gonna love you, your gonna love him, and your both gonna love your baby. Okay?"

Calliegh nodded and gave a small smile. Leave it to Alexx to know exactly what to say to make her feel better. "Thanks Alexx."

Alexx nodded. "You ready?"

"Yeah, lets just get this over with." Calliegh said.

Calliegh lay back down on the couch while Alexx rolled her sleeve and cleaned a spot on her arm with an alcohal pad. Calliegh winced slightly as Alexx stuck the needle in her arm.

The break room doors opened and Eric walked in. He made his way to the small fridge and removed a can of soda, before noticing he wasn't alone. "Hey guys." He mumbled before popping open his can and taking a long drink. He could sware he heard Calliegh mutter 'men', but he just ignored the comment and finished the other half of his soda and threw the now empty can away.

"Watcha doin?" He asked. He finally noticed Calliegh was laying on the couch while Alexx drew blood from her arm.

"Oh my gosh, Calliegh, are you okay?" He asked, worried for his friend.

"Yeah." Calliegh laid her hand on her flat stomach. "I'm fine."

"Cal, are you..?" Eric couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

Calliegh's face scrunched. "I think so." She turned to Alexx, who smiled.

"We're pretty sure, just double checking before she says anything to Tim."

Calliegh nodded. "Please don't say anything to him, I want to tell him, but not until I find out what this test says."

"All done." Alexx announced as she placed a small bandage on Calliegh's arm. "I'll go run this for you and I'll find you with the results."

"Thanks Alexx." Alexx gave Calliegh a quick hug before leaving.

"So you won't say anything, right?" Calliegh asked Eric.

Eric nodded. "I won't say anything to anybody, only if you let me know what the test says once you get it back."

Calliegh stared at Eric a moment, trying to figure out if she could trust her best friend with her secret. "Deal."

**TBC...**

**So, I hope ya'll like it! Please review and let me know what you think! Please?**


End file.
